Love 'N' Rome
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: The Romans show Percy their surprisingly affectionate side. I ve decided not to continue this story. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well after reading Son of Neptune I can say Percy x Hera is officially justified.

Percy carried Hera well technically Juno across a lake twice.

Also new ships.

Percy x Reyna, Percy x Kinzie, Percy x Hylla, Pluto x Marie, Frank x Hazel, and Tyson x Ella.

Canon guys, all this is canon.

That and the Romans were a little more…affectionate than I imagined.

Stupid Jason and his amnesia.

* * *

><p>"Praetor! Praetor!" The Romans chanted carrying Percy high upon a shield.<p>

Yes its true Percy Jackson had just become the leader of New Rome and just in time for the feast of Fortuna.

The Roman mess hall had become full of life as Campers and Amazons alike mingled, ate, and flirted/arm-wrestled.

"So I hear you became Praetor." Kinzie said batting her eyes.

"Yeah, though I feel bad because I took Jason`s title." Percy said.

"Still, I think you`d make a good leader, and if Reyna and Hylla aren't looking for a relationship, I'm available." Kinzie said giggling and batting her eyes.

"Thanks but…I already have a girlfriend." Percy said nervously.

"Well if you need a new one. I think you would look great in a collar and orange jumpsuit." Kinzie said.

"Okay I want to change seats now." Percy said.

"Okay, meanie, oh and good-luck with tomorrow." Kinzie said with a wink.

Percy raised an eyebrow and moved to a new seat which thankfully held Reyna.

"Hey Reyna, do you know what's up with tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but first eat your food, I made it special for you." Reyna weirdly said.

Percy could swear one of her locks made a tiny heart.

"Enjoy." Reyna said lustfully, biting her bottom lip and sweating.

"Um thanks?" Percy said as she left.

He was about to dig in when he saw what she served him.

Needless to say it made him scared but I`ll explain anyway.

Reyna had served him spaghetti and meatballs with mashed-potatoes however the spaghetti was shaped in the form of a massive crotch with the meatballs as an inverted junk.

He thought that the mashed were supposed to be cum but they were in the shape of a vagina there was also ketchup in the writing that read 'Fuck me'.

Dakota: "Somebody's".

Octavian: "Gonna".

Don: "Get."

All: "Raped."

Percy threw the potatoes at Don, the spaghetti at Octavian and the meatballs at Dakota.

"That's cruel." Dakota protested eating the meat.

"And yet delicious." Don said licking the mash.

Octavian cried and ran off as Percy stormed back to his barracks.

Percy fell asleep and in his dream he saw Jason and Leo flying the _ArgoII _ on the way to camp Jupiter.

"Hey Percy." They said to him.

"Don't hey Percy me, I got a bone to pick with you dicks." Percy said.

"Geez what's wrong?" Valdez said.

"First these Amazons are trying to enslave me, which I can understand." Percy said.

"Then Reyna hands me debauchers food, is there something special after the Feast of Fortuna that no one told me about?" Percy asked.

"Well that depends, is there a new male Praetor? Jason asked.

"Yeah, me." Percy said.

"Oh…well we can't land till next Monday then, bye." A nervous Jason said waving and disconnecting the signal.

"Wait no…bastards." Percy said.

Percy`s next dream had him running across a lake carrying Juno in her hippie form, singing an Ancient Greek lullaby.

"Do you still want to slap me dear?" Juno said.

Percy dropped her and tried to step on her.

"My that wasn't very heroic, meanie." Juno pouted slipping into her real form.

"Eight freaking months, Eight damn months of my life you've taken away from me for a one week gig, what the hell's wrong with you?" Percy said.

"Aw you're so mean, it's obviously because of the prophecy of seven, oh and you will see me again tomorrow." Juno said.

Percy blasted her with a water vortex but she just teleported behind him.

"Ooh you're being so mean right now, I think you need a hug." Juno said.

This time she picked him up and held him tight to her chest.

"Breath, cant *cough* breath." Percy said turning blue.

"See you tomorrow, my cute little sea spawn." Juno said.

Percy woke up gasping for air and decided he needed to take a walk.

Percy walked up to the borders of New Rome and saw Terminus forcing a faun to tuck Julia in.

Percy walked up to Terminus for a conversation.

"Ah Jackson, not regulation, and your swords still in your pocket, I hope a light conversation is all you came for." Terminus said.

"Yeah, is there something about tomorrow I should know about?" Percy asked.

"Sure, just move Julia a couple of feet north." Terminus said nervously.

When she was a couple feet away Terminus continued his talk.

"Okay, shifting eyes, I'm not allowed to tell you but…tomorrow is rape the praetor weekend." Terminus said sweating marble.

"Rape the WHAT DAY?" Percy shouted.

"It's sort of a pleasure role for any female praetor and any visiting female warriors and goddesses." Terminus explained.

"WHY? THAT'S HORRIBLE, JUST WHY!" Percy shouted.

"Well, it's a custom that was invented ten years ago, and it has been an enjoyable pass time to the campers to laugh at the humiliation of any male Praetors who are unfortunate enough to be molested by Rome." Terminus said as if he were being forced.

"Fuck! How do I get out of this?" Percy asked.

"Well you could run…or you could be thankful THAT YOU HAVE A PENIS ASSHOLE!" Terminus shouted then he started to cry.

"I'm sorry I guess no arms is okay, but no penis , which must suck." Percy said rubbing Terminus's head.

"Thanks I'm glad you understand, enjoy getting molested…Because Mars knows I would!" Terminus said crying again.

Percy went into his Praetor house and saw some of Jason`s weapons.

"Seventy two hours, an army of women, and even stronger Roman versions of my family. Let it begin." Percy said picking up a lance.


	2. Reyna

"And so it begins." Percy said fleeing from his hiding place.

Rape the praetor weekend was in full swing and the Amazons were armed, deadly and horny.

Percy had just spent the past three hours battling viscous Amazons, daughters of Mar`s, Minerva and several other Roman deities.

He had just run through three lances five gladius and four spatha`s and still wasn't making a dent.

"Place to hide; I need a place to hide." Percy said ducking behind a corridor.

"Hurry, we only have, three days and I don't want to hump a tired child of Neptune." He heard a female voice say.

"Damn it, where's Frank?" Percy said.

Percy tried his luck and ran back to the fifth cohort which was swarming with horny females.

And if he weren't owned by Disney/Annabeth he would probably embrace them all.

Percy ran back to his barracks and saw Frank and Hazel playing…Pokémon on the DS…weird.

"Guys you got to help me." Percy said.

"Sure, right after I prove my dominance." Frank said.

"Ha, let's see you try, sweetie." Hazel said putting her leg on his.

Percy stared at them for several minutes until Frank screamed because he lost.

"Yeah, now honor our bet!" Hazel said happily.

Frank sighed, then took off his shirt, put a gag in his mouth and laid back.

Hazel giggled happily and ran into the back.

She then came back into the room wearing a golden latex dominatrix outfit and straddled Frank.

"Damn it all! I thought Jason said the Roman camp was more viscous than the Greek!" Percy said running out of the room.

"I thought you said your camp was more viscous than ours?" Leo said.

"Oh did I say that? I`m sorry I meant more lecherous." Jason said playing his PSP.

Percy ducked and dived through the fourth through second cohorts until he reached the first.

The first cohort campers were upset until the horny female army ran through and Percy decided to hide in Octavian`s room.

Percy sighed then turned around to see Octavian sitting in the middle of his floor tossing a stuffed Dolphin in the air and squeaking.

"Um, who`s this?" Percy asked pointing at his dolphin.

"This is Danny Dolly Dolphin, and he`s my best friend in the whole wide world." Octavian said hugging his dolphin.

"Sure…is there any where I can hide for three days?" Percy asked.

"Come sit in my lap and Freddy Fluffy Froggy will tell you." Octavian said extending his leg and grabbing a stuffed frog.

"How about…no." Percy said.

"Okay, well there should be a safe house next to my barrack." Octavian said.

Percy left Octavian`s room and went into a structure that had a large purple sign that read 'SAFEHOUSE'.

"He`s going to be molested to death isn't he my animals?" Octavian said burying himself in his animals.

Percy fled into what he assumed was a safe room and locked the door.

He sighed in victory then went cold with fear to see Reyna sitting on a golden throne biting a dagger and looking at him seductively.

"Crap!" Percy thought.

Reyna was wearing a purple and gold robe that clung to her body and really showed off her features.

Reyna walked up to Percy popping her hips as she walked and when she got to him she removed riptide and gave his cock a tight squeeze.

"Don't fight Percy; it's only going to get worse from here, Amazons and Roman goddesses like it rough." She whispered into his ear.

"Fine let`s…let's just get this over with." Percy said in surrender.

Reyna squealed in delight and tossed Percy onto a large purple and gold bed.

Reyna crawled onto the bed and tied his hands with impearl gold cuffs.

Reyna cut off his shirt and depansted him.

She straddled him and slowly began rubbing herself against his erection.

"Don`t worry meanie, you`ll get a turn soon." She said seductively.

Reyna pawed at the muscles on his chest then began to kiss him.

She licked away at his teeth and he eventually let her in then nearly exploded at the feel of her tongue.

Reyna opened up her robe and placed her triple-d cup sized breasts in Percy`s mouth.

Reyna stroked Percy's head and enjoyed the wet feel of his mouth on her bosom.

Reyna could feel herself getting wetter and decided to have him clean it up.

Reyna removed her robe and placed her clit on Percy`s mouth.

Reyna grinded her hips and humped his face nearly suffocating poor Percy.

Percy decided to lick and eat her out fast so he could breathe again.

Reyna screamed then came.

Reyna licked and ate out Percy`s mouth.

Reyna gripped Percy`s dick then removed his boxers.

Reyna licked Percy`s dick and then sucked and bobbed her head on it.

Percy bit his lip so hard it started to bleed just so he wouldn't give Reyna complete satisfaction.

Reyna sucked and slurped on Percy's dick sweetly like she wanted him to enjoy this, when he came Reyna happily swallowed his load.

Reyna opened her eyes and was shocked to see a stream of blood flow from Percy's lips.

Reyna teared up and licked the blood away.

"Ah don't cry. You`re turn is coming soon." Reyna said.

Reyna hovered over his groin and covered it with her snatch.

Reyna hugged him tightly and stroked his head while she gyrated and bounced her lower half on his crotch.

She wanted so badly to ride him but decided comforting him was better.

After an hour they both came.

Reyna undid the cuffs then laid on her back and spread her pussy for him.

Percy could've run but decided to take his turn.

Percy grabbed her hips and brought her up with him.

Percy gripped her butt as he allowed her to grind on him.

Percy slammed her down onto the bed and continued to thrust and pound into Reyna as she clawed at his back and screamed in delight.

Percy came in her and she wiped the tears off her face and the blood from her snatch.

"One more hole then I'm gone." Percy said.

Percy forced Reyna on all fours and teased her bum with his cock.

Percy plunged into Reyna`s backside and pumped in and out of her.

Percy gripped Reyna`s hips and grunted at how tight she was.

Reyna bounced back and laid on her stomach so she could enjoy Percy`s dominant side.

Eventually Percy came and Reyna fell asleep from the enjoyment.

Percy was about to leave when he felt something strike him down.


	3. Meet the Amazons

Percy awoke to the sight of almost a hundred tired Amazons all sprawled out with cum on them.

Percy`s eyes widened and he looked around the room and saw imperial gold cuffs on his wrists and a gag in his mouth.

Hylla and Kinzie were sitting on a golden throne with a plate of fruit.

"Sorry about that Jackson, but we couldn't have you waking up." Hylla said.

"It`s a good thing we have this enchanted fruit that increases sexual activity for half an hour." Kinzie said.

"God damnit." Percy thought.

"Okay Kinzie, you can go first." Hylla said.

Kinzie clapped gleefully and hoped on Percy.

She removed the gag and replaced it with an enchanted pear.

Kinzie started to lick and kiss Percy`s face and when he was done with the pear she licked out his mouth.

Percy struggled as Kinzie smushed her breasts against Percy`s chest.

Percy finally regained full conscience and noticed he was naked and Kinzie was wearing a tight camouflage robe that clung to her body. Kinzie lowered herself down to Percy`s crotch and started to suck on his sack.

She licked twirled her tongue as Percy just laid there grunting in response.

Kinzie almost ate his crotch off when she began to suck him off.

Percy tried to use his legs to kick her off only to find his ankles were also chained.

Percy spilled some pre-cum into Kinzie`s mouth and she left a final kiss on his stomach.

Kinzie removed her robe and immediately tucked Percy`s crotch inside of her.

Kinzie lowed her breasts onto Percy`s mouth and stroked his hair as he kissed and licked her nipples.

Kinzie pouted when she felt Percy get limp inside of her so she moved into reverse cowgirl position and slightly jiggled her rear.

Kinzie could feel Percy harden slightly and continued to ride him.

After a few minutes Kinzie came and licked the sweetness from his crotch.

Kinzie hot-dogged him until he was hard and then slowly gripped his private and allowed it to enter her puckered hole.

After a few minutes of bouncing and resistance he splurged inside of her.

Kinzie cleaned the semen from her back-side and undid Percy`s cuffs then left the room after bowing to Hylla.

"You know, in Seattle I saw you eyeing my boobs." Hylla said.

"Well cut me some slack, that spandex on your figure and that belt flaunting off your hips, Ooh-la-la." Percy said surprised by the French.

Hylla crawled on the bed and pushed Percy up against the bed.

"I like it ruff." She said.

Percy pushed her down and began rubbing in-between her legs.

"I hope you shave, I hate hairy pussy." Percy said.

Percy began to unzip Hylla`s outfit past her breasts and showed of her triple d breasts.

Hylla grabbed his wrists and pinned him.

Hylla removed her bra and pinched her nipples Percy reached up and grappled with Hylla for dominance until she locked him in a bear-hug and squeezed until Percy tapped.

Hylla dropped him then forced him to suck on her tits.

"We`re not going to use a condom, Hylla said, Hmmm I wonder if I'll get pregnant?" Hylla finished happily.

Hylla pulled his head off and stripped what was left of her outfit off revealing a thin pair of purple panties.

Percy took her down and rubbed himself in-between her legs.

Percy removed her panties and started to eat Hylla out.

Hylla moaned and rubbed his head until she came.

Percy rubbed his face on her chest then straddled it as he began to hump the Amazon queen`s boobs.

Hylla flipped him on his back when he was hard enough and moved into the 69.

Hylla locked her legs around Percy`s head and forced his lips onto her bottom.

She stroked and began to kiss his cock.

"I`m going to suck you, off until you, come for me." Hylla said.

Hylla bobbed her head and chocked herself on his 9in man-hood as he licked, kissed, and ate out her rump.

Hylla swallowed him whole and twirled her tongue and he blew the load down her throat.

Hylla gagged and coughed up some of his semen.

Percy took advantage and picked her up.

He placed himself inside of her and stood up.

Percy fucked Hylla standing doggy style and she bounced back.

After half an hour he shot himself inside of her and she moaned in ecstasy.

Percy dropped Hylla and she kneed him in the guts.

"Here`s a new position, it`s called Venus butterfly." Hylla said.

Hylla interlocked their legs and rubbed Percy until he was stiff and straight.

Hylla slump grinded him without actually riding him causing Percy to call out her name and several curses.

Percy bit his lower lip and came inside of her.

Hylla massaged Percy`s dong with his own semen then got on all fours and spread her cheeks and wiggled her bottom for him.

Percy fingered and kissed the puckered hole and stuck himself inside of her.

Percy humped Hylla`s ass and she bounced back.

Hylla stood up carrying Percy with her and he gripped her hips while slapping her bottom.

After an hour of this Percy came inside of Hylla.

Percy cleaned himself, got dressed and left.

When he was outside he felt something grab him and drag him away.


	4. Juno

Percy woke up in a white room that was until it cleared out into Pluto`s temple.

Percy staggered up to see Pluto sitting on a thrown.

"Uncle, thank you man, I don't know how much more I can take." Percy said panting.

"Jackson, as Hades I'm not your biggest fan, but as Pluto, I feel the need to protect you." Pluto said.

"So I can just stay with you for the next two days?" Percy asked happily.

"No, I will protect you with these." Pluto said throwing Percy a golden box.

"What the hell is this?" Percy asked disappointed.

"Condoms Maximus Optimus, the same brand I your father and Jupiter use, it's what allows us to mate with mortals and are wives without getting them pregnant." Pluto said.

"Cool, how does it work?" Percy asked suddenly excited.

"It adjusts to any size, and allows you to ejaculate into anyone's vagina, so it's like your protected but not wearing a condom." Pluto said.

"Awesome, but can you, you know…HIDE ME I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!" Percy pleaded.

"Goodbye, nephew." Pluto said waving his hand and going back to the underworld.

"Damnit." Percy said sadly.

Percy walked out of Pluto`s temple wearing a fake mustache and long overcoat.

"This is flawless." Percy thought to himself.

Suddenly he was whisked away by something.

Percy found himself in a wooden cabin with a fireplace and a large peacock colored bed.

Percy tried to get up but found himself being hugged tightly.

He squirmed a bit then looked up to see a woman with long braided brown hair, purple eyes, she was wearing a tight silky gold velvet robe and was sitting him down in her lap hugging Percy contently.

"Juno?" Percy asked, now really beginning to struggle.

"I`m glad my brother is looking out for you, but now fifty percent of the fun is gone." Juno said stroking Percy`s head.

Percy continued to squirm but this only made Juno squeeze tighter.

"You should probably stop, my strength is unlimited, and I don't want to bruise my little Percy." Juno said kissing his forehead.

Juno slipped her hand down Percy`s jeans and boxers and started to stroke little Percy.

Percy tried to remove her hand but winced when she gripped tighter.

Juno licked and whispered into Percy`s ear as she removed his jeans and continued to tickle his shaft.

"Awe, you're embarrassed, I'll take off my clothes and let you get comfy." Juno sweetly said.

Juno used her powers to lower the upper half of her robe to expose her bare, creamy and engorged breasts.

Juno pressed Percy`s head into her chest and continued to rub his shaft.

"Are you enjoying the hand-job?" Juno innocently asked.

"Let me go." Percy grunted.

Juno shifted Percy in her lap and had him straddle her and buried his face in her breasts while she continued to rub him.

Juno giggled and kissed Percy on his mouth.

Percy grunted and tried to pull Juno off but nearly choked when Juno actually forced his mouth open and stuck her tongue down his throat.

When Juno was done with that Juno forced Percy to lick and kiss her chest.

Percy blushed and was surprised at how much he was beginning to enjoy this.

Juno stroked Percy`s head with her free hand and tickled his shaft with her other hand.

"Okay, um, I think I'm ready?" Percy said.

Juno smiled contently and took her hand out of Percy`s boxers.

Juno carried Percy and let her robe fall of completely as she carried him to the bed.

Juno removed Percy`s boxers and shirt and started to flaunt off her own gorgeous features.

Juno`s breasts were at least a double E-cup and had a 45in hip span with a very slim waist and a completely shaven clit.

Juno gripped Percy`s groin and pinched her nipples.

Juno licked her lips and began to suck on Percy`s 9in shaft.

Percy ran his hands through Juno`s hair as she bobbed her head on Percy`s cock.

Percy grunted and blushed in bliss as he was really enjoying Juno`s war, wet, and comfortable mouth.

Juno removed her hands and began to kiss, drool, lick and really suck Percy off like…well a queen.

"I`m going to cum!" Percy warned.

Percy exploded and spread his seed on Juno`s face and another big load into her mouth.

Juno licked the sweet saltiness from her face and began to hump Percy`s face.

Percy licked Juno`s snatch while she centered her mouth with her hips.

Juno menstruated and came. Juno licked off the sweetness from Percy`s face.

Juno properly straddled Percy and began to ride the lucky yet poor demigod.

Percy could feel Juno`s snatch form a nurturing vice around his groin.

Juno bounced, grinded and rode Percy until he came.

Juno moved into reverse cow-girl position and slump humped Percy while wiggling her cute, womanly butt.

Juno bucked down tightly on his groin and continued to ride until they both came.

Percy`s eyes widened with fear.

"Holy crap, I forgot to put on the condom!" He said in fear.

"Relax, I put it on you long ago, Juno said, why do you think your hand-job was so long?"

"Wow, Pluto was right, these are Maximus Optimus." Percy said.

Juno reached for the hem of the condom and stripped it from Percy`s crotch.

She threw the golden sperm lace on the floor and used her shapely booty to hot-dog little Percy.

Percy hugged the 7ft goddess's hips while she rubbed her soft and nurturing bottom on his groin.

"You`re hard again, She said, do you want to hump my rear, or do you want me to bounce?"

"Please, allow me." Percy said.

Percy grabbed Juno`s hips and forced her on all fours.

Percy rubbed himself on her cheeks then entered into her comfortable puckered hole.

Percy thrusted himself into Juno, while she, moaned and bounced back.

Juno looked at Percy and winked.

Next thing he knew she formed a vice on his crotch with her backside.

Percy moaned and the two called each other's names while Percy continued to slump-hump Juno.

Percy groped Juno`s breasts and came inside her behind.

Juno laid back and wrapped Percy in her arms.


	5. Minerva

Author`s note: Okay kids, today's chapter will feature Minerva, Athena`s Roman counterpart. For who should be in ch.6 leave a review or PM me.

* * *

><p>Percy startled himself awake.<p>

He shifted his gaze around the room and looked for Juno.

However the queen god was gone.

Percy stood and noticed he was wearing a plain t-shirt and green boxers.

Riptide was on a nightstand and it was raining outside.

"Well, this is perfect now what?" Percy said.

"Now it's my turn." A voice said.

Percy turned around to see a woman in a grey dress.

She had long Amber-blonde hair, startling grey eyes, and a stern militaristic face.

"Athena?" Percy asked.

"Minerva, the Roman goddess, of wisdom, crafts and poetry." Minerva said.

"So, I suppose you're wondering if I had sex with Annabeth, well I didn't." Percy said.

"I care nothing for children of my Greek half, but I intend on being part of rape the Praetor." Minerva said with a lust filled smile.

Minerva snapped her fingers and imperial gold cuffs began to hold Percy to the bed.

Minerva used her power to take away Percy`s clothes and stripped down to her own gray and gold panties and bra.

Minerva picked up the ultimate condoms and started to stroke Percy`s shaft.

"Hmm, 9inches, not bad, let's see how you taste." Minerva said.

Minerva squeezed Percy`s sack and stroked his shaft.

Minerva licked and sucked on his sack and made popping sounds.

Percy grunted and blushed as he was nervous about his relationship with Annabeth.

Minerva licked the tip of Percy`s cock and began to kiss it.

Percy grunted as Minerva slowly began to bob her head and suck Percy off.

Minerva made slurping noises as Percy struggled to get free from the chains.

Eventually Percy came and Minerva swallowed his load.

"Salty, yet sweet, I love it." Minerva said.

Minerva slid her panties off and tied them around Percy`s groin.

Minerva sat on Percy`s face and leveled her bare snatch over his mouth.

Minerva grinded his mouth while Percy licked it up.

Minerva could feel her orgasm building but decided to have her other hole cleaned.

Minerva lowered her bottom and lowed the hole into Percy`s mouth.

Percy tongued away while Minerva fingered herself and stroked Percy`s groin.

When Minerva was satisfied, she straddled his hips and rubbed her snatch on Percy`s groin.

Minerva removed her bra, revealing her double d-cup sized breasts.

"Feed." She said softly.

Minerva coaxed and gently stroked Percy`s head as she shifted her nipples in Percy`s mouth.

When Minerva was satisfied, she picked up the condoms Optimus Maximus and covered Percy`s groin with it.

Athena lowed herself on Percy`s little one and began bouncing on him.

Minerva rode Percy. All the while Percy imagined that it was Annabeth doing this. Minerva`s orgasm finally reached its boiling point and she came on Percy.

Minerva swirled her tongue on his sensitive area and cleaned him off.

Minerva lowered her bottom on Percy`s shaft and he winced at how soft it was.

Minerva slowly hot-dogged Percy and he stiffened up again.

When he was hard enough Minerva slowly lowered herself on his crotch.

Minerva slowly bounced on him and used her power to gently vice Percy`s crotch.

The two moaned and silently called each other's names.

"I`m going to cum!" Percy said.

Minerva removed him from her and slowly removed the condom.

Minerva hovered her bottom over Percy`s groin and teased him.

Finally Percy came, glazing Minerva`s cheeks.

Minerva kissed Percy and massaged his semen into her cheeks.

"I hope you enjoyed that." Minerva said teleporting away as Percy fell asleep.


	6. Ceres

Percy awoke to find himself tucked in.

The cabin he had been locked up in was warm and he found himself completely naked underneath the blanket.

"Okay, which horny female has captured me now?" Percy said sarcastically.

Percy looked around the room until he saw a woman in a green dress sitting in a rocking chair with his condoms.

The woman was seven feet tall, had long black hair with vines laced through it, she had greenish skin and deep green-brown eyes.

"Demeter?" Percy said.

"My name is Ceres, the Roman goddess of agriculture and the counterpart of Demeter." Ceres said.

"Oh, well…your figure looks good." Percy said blushing.

Ceres giggled and removed her dress and revealed her apple patterned bra which was at least an f-cup, and a green apple patterned pair of panties.

Demeter slightly lifted the blanket covering Percy and straddled him.

Ceres pulled the blanket over them and began to gently kiss him.

Percy opened his mouth and allowed Ceres`s tongue to twirl around in his.

Ceres lowered her hand and stroked his shaft.

Percy occupied his hands by unhooking Ceres`s bra and lowering her panties.

When Percy had gotten the grain goddess naked she stopped stroking and began snaking herself on him.

Percy massaged the goddess's boobs and started to finger her back-side and clit.

When she was done with this, Ceres threw back the blanket and moved into the 69 position.

Ceres licked and twirled her tongue on the tip of Percy`s groin, while the demi-god ate her.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Percy thought.

Percy left little kisses and fingered Ceres`s ass while the goddess slurped him off.

Ceres deep-throated and kissed his groin, while Percy flicked his tongue in her snatch and ass.

Finally the two came and Ceres licked the juices of their faces.

Ceres pumped Percy`s groin until he was slick and hard again, Ceres placed the super condom on Percy`s groin and covered it with her snatch.

Ceres rode Percy like crazy, causing him to moan and grip her hips.

Ceres grabbed Percy`s shoulders and flipped them over.

Ceres locked her legs around Percy as he pumped himself into her.

He kept up a good pace, but needed more.

Percy picked up the goddess and stood while he was still inside of her and her legs still wrapped around him.

Percy made Ceres grind on him while he was standing.

While she did this Percy sucked on her boobs and fingered her ass.

Finally they both came and Ceres stripped the condom off of him.

Percy still had Ceres in his grip while he inserted himself in her rear end.

Percy made Ceres grind on him in mid-air while he supported her legs around his waist.

After half an hour Percy came inside the goddess.

"Well that was fun, but now you better start running." Ceres said giving Percy his clothes.

"Why?" He asked putting them on.

"Diana is next, and she loves to stalk her prey." Ceres said teleporting away.


	7. Diana

**Okay, this chapter will feature Diana/Artemis, and I guess ch.8 should have Venus, or is that rushing a bit? Anyway let me know.**

* * *

><p>Percy picked up a Spartan shield and Riptide.<p>

"Man…I don't stand a chance." Percy said.

Percy exited the cabin and looked around the woods.

He walked for a few miles before a silver arrow pierced the ground in front of him.

Percy turned around to see the hunters of Diana looking down at him. They notched their arrows and fired.

Percy ducked under his shield while the arrows piled on his shield.

When they were done Percy tossed the shield and fled.

Percy slashed any oncoming arrows before getting snagged by Diana`s traps.

Percy was caught in a silver net that was knocking him to sleep.

The last thing he saw was a girl with silver eyes.

Percy found himself in a tent decorated in trophies, lying on a bear-skin carpet, his clothes once again stolen.

Percy looked up to see a girl with silver-auburn hair and militant silver eyes; she was semi-muscular and had on a silver pelt clothing.

"My name is Diana, the Roman goddess of the moon." Diana said.

Diana removed her clothing and revealed her d-cup breasts and hips.

Diana began to stroke Percy off and gave him a kiss.

"I can see why my Greek form likes you." Diana said.

Percy tried to force her off but she had more strength than him.

"Oh my, Juno was right, you do need force to calm down." Diana said.

Diana removed her thin, slivery panties and placed herself over Percy`s mouth and slowly humped his face.

Percy licked her out and could feel her kissing his crotch.

Diana slowly began to suck Percy, bobbing her head and twirling her tongue.

Percy ate the moon goddess out, tickling her sweet spot with his fingers.

Percy occupied his other hand by fingering her ass. Diana blushed and came on Percy`s face.

This caused Percy to cum filling up her mouth.

Diana gargled and swallowed his load, then licked hers off of Percy`s face.

Diana picked up the condoms and placed one on Percy.

Diana slowly rubbed herself on Percy and placed his hands on her breasts.

When Percy was hard again, Diana inserted him inside of her.

Diana grinded, and humped on the demi-god, while earning small yelps from him.

Diana bounced herself on Percy before locking her legs around his waist and flipping them over.

"Your, turn." Diana said nervously.

Percy slowly returned the humping favor back to the goddess.

Diana locked her legs around the young prince and slowly moaned and winked seductively at him.

Percy licked her nipples while she kissed his head.

Percy came, taking her virginity.

The _ichor, _slowly melted the condom, but Diana said they wouldn't need it.

Diana got on all fours and placed her bottom high into the air.

Percy gave it a little kiss and slowly ate her ass out.

Percy licked Diana`s bottom until his saliva lubed it up enough for him to slide in.

Percy humped Diana`s backside and she bounced on him.

Percy lifted Diana up and bounced her on him slowly, then faster than in diverse speeds.

Finally Percy came inside Diana, his semen actually expanding her ass.

"I wish we could stay like this." Percy said.

"We can sleep like this." Diana said.

Percy placed himself deeper into Diana`s ass and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.


	8. Hazel

When Percy awoke, he found himself fully clothed and in the middle of a forest.

Percy trudged through the forest.

Despite being clothed for more than ten minutes he was shivering.

"Damn it, somebody must've cast a winter spell or something." Percy said.

Percy trudged forward until he reached the New Rome borders.

Percy snuck into the city and ducked behind several buildings as horny Amazons and half-bloods ran buy.

Percy finally reached the shower stalls.

Percy sat-down out of breath and places to hide.

Percy rested for a good half-hour until he heard the stall being turned on.

Percy peered around the stalls to see Hazel taking a shower.

For the first time Percy could clearly see her figure.

Despite being thirteen she had a womanly frame.

C-cup sized breasts and shapely hips and curves.

Hazel was too busy scrubbing herself to notice the sea-spawn spying on her.

"I need to get out of here." Percy said to himself.

Percy tip-toed slowly towards the door.

He was only fifteen inches away when his foot made a small creek on a loose tile.

"Crap!" Percy said to himself.

He slowly turned around and saw the naked Hazel scowling at him with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Hazel how's it going babe?" Percy said slowly trying to get away.

"Too bad for you, its rape the Praetor day, so you know what happens next." Hazel said.

Percy bolted out the door until an emerald the size Tyson appeared and advanced toward Percy who bolted back into the shower stalls.

Percy caught his breath before being tackled by Hazel.

Hazel removed Percy`s shirt and jeans and began to snake herself on him.

"Frank is going to kill me." Percy said.

"Frank receives this whenever he wants so relax." Hazel said removing his boxers with her feet.

Hazel gripped Percy and began to massage and stroke him while she kissed him.

Percy and Hazel twirled their tongues in each other's mouths while Hazel gently massaged his sack, and Percy caressed her bottom.

Hazel Pressed Percy's face into her chest, so Percy could kiss her bosoms.

Percy swirled his tongue on her nipples and lightly began to suck and lick her breasts.

Hazel stroked Percy`s head and massaged his neck.

Hazel could feel him getting harder so she moved into the 69 position.

Percy licked out Hazel`s snatch and fingered her bottom while she licked his sack.

Percy left wet kisses on her snatch while she returned the favor and kissed the tip of his groin.

Hazel lowered her hips so she could straddle his chest.

Percy closed his eyes in bliss as Hazel began to suck him off.

Hazel slurped and twirled her tongue on his shaft.

Hazel bobbed her head and giggled at the feel of his crotch in her mouth.

After a few minutes Percy came into her mouth.

Hazel removed his groin from her mouth making a popping noise and kissing the tip twice.

Hazel then moved into a face-sitting position and placed her bottom on his mouth.

Hazel grinded on Percy`s face while he ate out her anus.

When Hazel was satisfied she stood up and turned on the showers again.

"Come over here." She said.

Percy joined Hazel in the shower and she hoped on him, locking her legs around his stomach.

Hazel lowered her snatch onto his boner and allowed him to enter.

Percy gripped Hazel`s bottom and supported her as she bounced and grinded on his shaft.

Percy gave her ass some playful smacks as she kissed his chest.

The two locked into a deep-kiss as they both came for each other.

Hazel let the water wash the semen out of her snatch, the put her hands against the wall and stuck her rear out.

Percy grabbed her hips and teased her hole by putting the tip against it.

"It`s okay, you can enter." Hazel said.

Percy slowly entered her and began to slowly grind himself in her.

Percy`s groin felt good inside her puckered hole and he hunched over her grunting and groaning.

"Cum for me." Hazel said seductively.

And Percy did just this as he fired himself into her.

Percy fell over from the recoil and he could feel himself twitching with post cum.

Hazel let the steam and water evaporate the semen in her rear then wrapped a towel around her.

"You need a bath." She said blowing him a kiss and walking away popping her hips.


	9. Venus

Percy awoke to find himself in a dark shower stall.

"Oh god, I feel drunk, I need food." Percy said.

Percy sneaked his way outside.

It was at least eleven at night.

Percy snuck back into his Praetor house and found a fridge full of food.

He made himself a sandwich. After an hour he felt safe enough to go to bed.

Percy slipped into a toga and buried himself in a toga.

After an hour Percy found himself under water.

Percy looked around to see himself in a throne room.

Percy looked up to see his father Poseidon smiling at him.

"Hello son, you okay?" Poseidon asked.

"Dad! I have been raped, molested, and left to clean myself for the past day, HELP ME!" Percy pleaded.

"Oh boy, I would like to but…I'm totally not motivated." Poseidon said.

"What do you mean, not motivated, freakin help me out here man!" Percy said.

"Actually I have a date in a few hours, and I need you to fuck your stepmom, after Venus is done with you." Poseidon said grinning.

"Hold on…what are you saying, your wife hates me." Percy said.

"Indeed, well have fun." Poseidon said teleporting him back.

Percy awoke with a startle.

"Was that real?" Percy said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Very." A feminine voice said.

Percy turned his gaze to see a 7ft tall woman with long orange-gold hair sitting next to him.

She was wearing a tight gold dress, and wearing lots of purple make-up.

She had a bust size of about an f-cup.

She was very curvaceous with a slender waist and very filling hips.

"My name is, Venus de Milo." Venus said.

"So…you here for the sandwich?" Percy said nervously.

"I`ll sandwich you." Venus said.

Venus crawled on top of Percy and held his arms.

Venus kissed Percy on his lips and began to lick out his teeth.

Percy tried his best to resist but Venus`s enormous breasts and his clenched mouth was turning him blue.

Percy opened his mouth and Venus performed her own mouth to mouth CPR on him.

Percy was surprised at how comfy he was.

He began to relax so Venus let go off his arms.

The two wrapped their arms around each other and Venus began to massage his crotch.

Percy groped Venus`s breasts and she removed her dress.

Venus held Percy`s hands up to her breasts and allowed him to grope, pinch and gently massage them.

Venus held Percy`s face up to her chest and allowed him to suck on them.

Venus kissed Percy`s head as he licked and twirled his tongue around her nipples.

Venus kissed his chest as well.

Venus removed Percy`s toga and began to rub and gently pump his cock.

Venus licked the tip of his groin. Percy laid back and caressed her face.

Venus blew on his groin a bit before licking it some more.

Eventually Venus began to suck on the tip.

She made little popping sounds in between.

She slowly began to deep-throat and bobs her head on him.

Percy ran his hands through Venus`s hair and called her name out.

After half-an hour Percy came down her throat and left some on her face and breasts.

Venus menstruated by rubbing it in.

Venus straddled Percy and began to tease herself by rubbing her moistening snatch on his stiffness.

Percy massaged her hips and playfully jiggled her bottom.

Venus leaned in to kiss him again before lowering herself on Percy.

Venus bounced and grinded on Percy, while the demi-god tried to restrain himself.

"Venus, yo-you didn't let me put on the condoms." Percy said.

"I don't mind, I think it would be interesting to have your child." Venus said.

Venus continued to bounce at high-speed on the hardening half-blood, who was now sprawled out on the bed.

Eventually she managed to make herself and Percy cum.

Venus straddled Percy`s mouth and chest.

Percy licked and cleaned Venus out while she pinched her nipples and foot-jobbed him.

When he was hard enough and when she felt clean Venus positioned her bottom on his crotch.

Venus began to hot-dog the teen, her smooth rump making him feel warm and safe.

Venus spread her cheeks and fingered herself until her hole was nice and puckered.

Venus hovered over his groin and slowly sat on it, the stiff flesh wood penetrating her.

When it was deep enough, Venus bounced again.

Venus bounced at unbelievable speeds on Percy who was trying his best not to lurch over.

Venus laughed a womanly laugh and pinched his cheeks.

"Such a cute boy, I can see why Juno and Ceres like you; I hope I measured up, because it's time for you to give me your little love juice." Venus said.

Percy came for her and cried out in pain.

Venus removed herself and he went limp.

Venus pulled the demi-god into her chest and began to sing him a lullaby in Italian.

Percy wrapped his arms around her womanly figure and fell asleep.


	10. Ocean rape

**Warning, this chapter contains scenes of a bloody nature, reader's discursion is advised.**

**Troll: Nu-uh it`s just gonna be the same thing, but with a different character.**

**Takes out chain-saw. And that is why dear children, is why trolls are becoming extinct.**

* * *

><p>"Thank gods tomorrow is the last of this forsaken, rape the Praetor weekend." Percy said.<p>

Percy had cooped himself up in his Praetors house the whole day, he had pretty much had enough of New Rome and was ready to put a big hurtin on Jason the second he saw him.

But something was still poking around the boys mind, Amphitrite; he was not looking forward to keeping her distracted for his father.

Percy passed through his room, not really knowing what to do.

Suddenly a sea-breeze flowed through the room and began to drag Percy.

Percy lost consciences and passed out (AGAIN).

What seemed like a few minutes later Percy woke up under the sea, his body being held possessively by Amphitrite.

"Well, looks like my husband sent me a toy to play with." Amphitrite said.

"Oh come on, you can let me go." Percy said.

Amphitrite responded by digging her claws into Percy`s right arm.

Percy winced in pain and Amphitrite made cooing sounds.

"Poor baby, let me fix that." Amphitrite said.

The goddess began to lick Percy`s wound and made more on his neck, shoulder and rib-cage.

Amphitrite flicked her now reptile like tongue on Percy`s wounds.

"Poor little boy, now let`s see how mortal breeding has produced." Amphitrite said.

Amphitrite removed Percy`s clothing, his groin was at least 8in but limp.

Amphitrite made a spiked whip and tough sea-weed gags appear.

Amphitrite tied the gags around Percy`s mouth and throat.

Amphitrite began to whip the poor half-blood opening up new wounds.

"If you're wondering, any wounds made by me or Neptune down here don't heal unless we say so." Amphitrite said.

Amphitrite licked Percy`s bloodied wounds and began stroking him.

For whatever reason, Percy still couldn't get hard.

Amphitrite laid Percy down on a sea bed and kissed the tip of his shaft.

Amphitrite removed her top and bra, revealing her supple breasts and sandwiched Percy`s shaft.

Amphitrite bobbed her head and let her wet mouth consume Percy, the prince tried to kick her off but she held his legs down as she now sucked him off hands free. Percy`s shaft began to twitch so she opened her mouth as Percy ejaculated into her mouth.

Amphitrite consumed his entire load with malice.

Amphitrite started to lick Percy`s nipples and finger him while his groin stiffened in the cool ocean water.

Amphitrite grew two slender human legs and sat on Percy`s stomach.

She rubbed him until he was hard then started to slap his shaft.

Amphitrite laughed wickedly then moved into a reverse straddle position.

Amphitrite began to ride the prone half-blood, making Percy stiff, uncomfortable and really weak.

This was a real rape, and he was going to remember this for a long time.

Amphitrite came spreading her stickiness all over Percy.

The sea queen moved into a face-sitting position and placed her mighty rear directly on his mouth and nose.

Percy struggled to throw her off, flailing like an infant and punching her hips.

Finally Amphitrite removed herself and the gag from Percy.

Percy finally had air but found himself being ridden like a bronco again as Amphitrite`s butt had seized him again.

Amphitrite rear humped him causing Percy to become irritable again.

Percy forced himself to cum faster so he could rid himself of this experience.

Percy came and Amphitrite turned around to swallow it.

After swallowing his seed Amphitrite scooped Percy up and teleported him back to the Praetor house.

Amphitrite tucked him in and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

"Neptune`s gonna kill you." Percy said weakly.

Amphitrite smirked evilly and naked straddled him.

"I think I'll spend the night here, have pleasant dreams." Amphitrite said, wrapping her arms around him and suffocating Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I've decided to make this into an actual story, so I will be accepting OC`S soon, after all a two day rape spree can't go on for I don't know, twenty chapters, this isn't 24 or whatever that confusing show was called.<strong>

** Anyway just read Hero`s hand and the wrath of Black Neptune until I form an actual plot. **


	11. A new begining sort of

**Okay, I`ve finally decided to update this, and then I will bring in an actual plot…in like three or four chapters.**

** Anyway, I wrote a Voldemort fanfic so go check that out.**

* * *

><p>"Percy bro, wake up, wake up man." Frank said, shaking Percy awake.<p>

"Oh my god, I just realized I'm going to slice Jason`s head off!" Percy yelled ripping riptide out of his pocket.

"Dude calm down, I know the past few days have been stressful, but just remember, you will be seeing your friends real soon." Frank said.

Percy finally calmed down and joined Frank on the border of New Rome, a small portion of the legion, Octavian and Reyna were armed and awaiting the Greek soldiers about to exit the ship.

The Argo II opened up and the first person to step out was Jason, flanked by Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Thalia and several Greek campers and hunters of Artemis.

"Jason!" Reyna yelled charging her former Praetor and wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Well, I don't really know what to say but, now that I`m back we really need to prepare to stop the giants from advancing towards Rome and Greece, I found out that if the gods are gone, are own powers will be neutralized, we won't cease to exist but we won`t have are fighting prowess and powers anymore." Jason said.

"Hmm, then by all means Praetor, or rather former Praetor, let us meet in your father`s temple and discus this." Octavian said, smiling through clenched teeth.

As the half-bloods left Percy was whisked away by his new and old friends.

"Okay guys, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse and Grover, I'd like you to meet Hazel daughter of Pluto and Frank son of Mars." Percy said.

"So, son of mars, what`s that like?" Clarisse asked her half-brother.

"I don't know, I guess it`s not as bad as I thought, he did take away my battle jitters." Frank said.

"Oh, that`s great, Ares beats the living crap out of me, and Mars is the nice father." Clarisse said.

"Well as my cousin, I suppose I should offer you a chance to join the hunt." Thalia said, offering Hazel one of Artemis`s cards.

"No thanks, but if things go south I'll consider it." Hazel said.

"Percy I'm glad to see you again, and thank the gods you have your memory back." Grover said clasping Percy`s shoulders.

"Thanks guys, but seriously, I need some privacy now." Percy said.

Everyone except for Annabeth fled back to the New Roman podium.

"So, how was rape the praetor weekend?" Annabeth asked.

"Terrible, I can hardly move or speak." Percy said.

Annabeth giggled and hugged her boyfriend for the first time in eight months.

"How about something willing, we can do it at the bottom of the lake." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled, looked around for a bit then scooped Annabeth up and ran to the bottom of the lake.

Annabeth and Percy began to kiss, again the first time in months, whilst letting their hands travel along their bodies.

Annabeth tore off Percy`s white toga and jeans while Percy removed her own shirt and jeans.

Percy rubbed his member onto Annabeth as he began to grope her chest; Annabeth returned the favor by opening her legs and sliding her undergarments off.

"I got to do this quick, so where do you want it?" Percy said.

"Just put yourself in me." Annabeth said.

Percy plunged himself inside of his girlfriend.

Percy began to slowly stroke inside of her, teasing Annabeth a bit, causing her to moan and beg him to speed up, Percy picked up the pace, suckling on Annabeth`s chest in the process while she stroked his head.

Percy heated up, he never imagined how tight Annabeth could be.

"I`m almost there!" Percy said.

"Good, so am I, let`s come together." Annabeth said blissfully.

Annabeth and Percy came, mixing each other's semen, before passing out. "Percy dragged Annabeth up to the surface, re-clothed her and walked her to New Rome.


	12. Prepairing for war

**Okay guys, for the new plot, I seek Oc`s for the villains. **

**Anyway, consider this an open contest, for bad-guy characters. For your Oc send me a review or pm about it.**

** The requirements are they have to have a specific element or animal theme. **

**Tell me there name, height appearance and any weapon they may have, also don't over send one gender, I will only add ten though, seven with a specific animal theme and three with a specific element theme, and now I will add this chapter. **

**Oh and all Oc's have to be adults.**

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth strolled back to the New Roman border.<p>

Normally the Roman campers would attack or mock any Greek company but after what Percy did to Polybotes, no one was stupid enough to harass anyone walking with the son of Neptune. Percy walked up to Terminuses border.

"Ah Praetor, and who is this?" Terminus asked.

"This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva." Percy said.

"Lovely girl, Julia bring me the weapons tray." Terminus said.

Julia brought out the tray, Percy convinced Annabeth to place her knife in the tray after he surrendered riptide.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the Roman hall, just in time to hear the uproar, apparently Jason, Reyna and Octavian were butting heads on how the treatment and alliance of the Greece-Roman alliance should go.

"All I'm saying is that I still have a position of power, you've been gone and your seat has been taken Grace." Octavian said.

"And I'm telling you the structure of New Rome doesn't matter if it`s destroyed, and I didn't see or hear you do anything when we were storming Saturn's palace or the recent invasion." Jason said.

"Glad to see everyone getting along." Percy said entering the room.

"Percy…we need to talk." Jason said.

"You can have your title of praetor back when the giants are dead." Percy said. Jason led Reyna his friends Percy and his friends into a secret room on the Argo II.

"Leo, hit the modulator." Jason said.

Leo pressed a button and a virtual map appeared in front of them.

"Okay, this map shows are world, and everything in it, you see these red dots?" Jason said, pointing at the map.

"Yes, what are these?" Piper asked.

"These are what's known as, pocket dimensions, these are created from the souls of fallen immortals, basically anyone who enters can create their own laws and rules, due to pocket dimensions being grafted as blank slates, the giants have found away to open and dominate them, they have inserted their admirals and commanders in there." Jason said.

"So let me guess, were going to be invading here?" Percy said.

"Of course, but there are certain syndicates we need to watch out for, there are three specific syndicates, the three admirals, the seven overlords and the four heavenly kings, each of them are super dangerous, and extremely good fighters." Jason said.

"How do you know all this?" Frank asked.

"My father…may have mentioned it to me in a dream, for now, eight of us are more than enough to deal with this." Jason said.

"Okay, Reyna, and Thalia, you guys can look after the camps, while the eight of us take care of everything." Percy said.

"Okay…but both of you come back to me, I mean alive." Reyna said departing while blushing.

"Okay, let's head off." Leo yelled.


	13. Bad Holiday

**Okay guys, still accepting Oc`s again, pick an element or animal theme and the weapon is optional, so is background, doesn't have to be a half-blood, but the Oc MUST be an adult. But I do have limitations, you cannot use fire, magma or the falcon as a theme, sorry but those have been taken, also, we must have guy Oc`s there isn't any more sex…maybe, so I hope you enjoy, again evil male or female character, animal or element theme.**

* * *

><p>The Argo II flew elegantly in the new mysterious pocket dimension.<p>

"Wow, this place looks nice." Piper said.

The pocket world was an archipelago like world; the sky was an elegant purple color, which blended perfectly in with the green and white islands below.

"I know it looks lovely but look out, Gaea's military is like the white blood-cell, deadly and all over the place." Jason said.

Jason turned back to the bridge and noticed Percy staring intently to the bright purple skies.

"Percy, I think we need to talk." Jason said.

"Look, when this crap is over, you can be Praetor again, I'll go back to New-York and…I guess we`ll keep in touch." Percy said.

"Percy…if you ever felt like you wanted a different home, I mean New Rome is a good place to raise a family away from…all this and if you`d like, you can- stay." Jason said.

Percy turned around and raised an eyebrow to Jason.

"Well, first let's kill these damn giants." Percy said extending his hand.

Jason shook and smiled as Percy clasped his left shoulder.

Suddenly a large **KA-BANG! **Went off.

"Percy, Jason, were under attack, get up here!" Leo shouted over the intercom.

Percy and Jason rushed into the hall to see the ship under-attack by an army of automaton Phoenix and raven themed Gryphon.

The ship following the Argo was marine styled, and a brown flag with the face of Gaea flapping through the air.

On the nose of the ship stood a 6ft7 well-built woman with long brown hair tied into a braided pony tail.

She had on a red business suit with the symbol of Prometheus pinned to the side, she was also wearing a long white navy coat, with red cuffs but her arms weren't in her sleeves so it hung on her back like a cape.

"This is commander Holiday." She said, "I demand you to land your ship and surrender yourselves. If you do this I promise you no pain."

Leo responded by blasting a fire ball at her.

Holiday shook her head and raised her hand, suddenly it turned to pure fire, she jumped up and took the fire away from the blast, and she turned her body to pure fire and shot the engines out on the Argo.

"We`re going down!" Leo yelped.

Percy and Jason stood on the nose of the ship and used their respective powers to weaken the fall until they fell into the ocean.

The marine ship landed and Holiday ported to a beach.

"Let`s talk to her, she seems reasonable." Percy said.

Percy and Jason walked to the shore to meet a stern Holiday.

"Look, we could make this into a problem, or you could just come with me." Holiday said.

"Sorry, but tell Gaea no thanks." Jason said.

"I was addressing Jackson; I have strict orders under Admiral Acteus and Gaea to terminate the rest of you." Holiday said.

"Hmm, I suppose Gaea still wants me for her little plan; well I suppose a good fight never hurt anyone." Percy said drawing his sword.

Holiday`s hands turned to pure fire and a sword of pure fire appeared in her hands.

"If you're wondering, I am a special class of half-blood." Holiday said, "We can turn are body`s into a pure element, and our fighting prowess rivals that of Ares, so I hope you like to play with fire."

Percy waved his hands and a tidal wave washed over Holiday, but the water just evaporated on contact.

Percy and Jason charged in with their swords.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there will be more tomorrow. And a big thanks to Slyshindi, thanks bro, or sister, anyway good-night. <strong>


	14. Play of fire

**Back with more plot, And if anyone doesn't like the new plot, then oh freaking well, if you want people effing each other so badly, write your own, I'm pretty bored with lemons, so I need some violence until I feel up to it, and if you're going to constructively criticize, at least make it mildly entertaining, not trashy or unimaginative, plus I do remove retarded reviews, so don't bother.**

** Anyway onward to plot heil Kaiba! It`s a joke from you tube.**

* * *

><p>"This isn't going well." Percy said, as he and Jason were crouching behind a boulder as Holiday opened fire on them.<p>

Holiday was a surprisingly good adversary, her mastery over fire and mysterious ability to turn herself into pure fire was overwhelming.

"If only Leo were here, his pyrokinesis is a good defense." Jason said.

Unfortunately for the son of Jupiter got a nasty burn on his leg.

"I can buy us some time; just find a way to get the others over here." Percy said.

Percy drew riptide and walked in front of Holiday, waving his hands in a cease-fire motion.

"Holiday, tell me how you can do that full body element thing." Percy said.

"My powers come from training for most of my life, my father was Prometheus, he taught me fighting and how to use Pyrokinesis, I found a technique forbidden amongst half-bloods, that turns are bodies into a pure element." Holiday said, "This makes us extremely destructive, almost invincible, but anyone with this technique who thinks they are completely invincible are on borrowed time."

"_If I had that power…no, though, it would actually help in this situation, plus a nice make-up for losing my invincibility."_ Percy thought.

"I've enjoyed are little chat but I do have a schedule to keep." Holiday said, suddenly her hands turned into a pure fire bow.

She aimed and fired burning arrows at Percy. Percy stabbed the sand and brought up a small shield of water that fizzled out the arrows.

"Duck!" Valdez shouted.

A small grenade soared through the air and muffled Holiday so much she staggered back.

"Lady, you're gonna be sorry you met me, prepare to get put out, Valdez style." Leo said.

Leo summoned a storm of fire-balls and brought them down on Holiday.

Holiday staggered back in a small pain.

"Wait, she can't control other sources of fire, only the ones in her own body, PERFECT!" Leo said.

Holiday shot her fire arrows, Leo tried to manipulate them but they remained on course, Leo was almost skewered until Percy brought up a hydro shield.

"Our combined power should be enough; Frank I'm going to need an archer." Percy said.

Frank drew his bow and loaded it with dragon bolts, well dragon shaped bolts. Frank fired his arrows while Percy and Leo combined their elements, wrapping the arrows as they exploded into a force of pure steam.

The bolts landed on Holiday, which caused a large explosion of fire.

Percy, Frank and Leo celebrated until Holiday appeared behind them her body covered in flames.

"Were, boned." Frank said.

"Impressive, now die, except for you Percy you're coming with us." Holiday said.

Her sword of pure fire was formed; however a beeping sound went off on the black watch she was concealing.

"Holiday, what? No I understand, okay, okay, alright I`ll let them handle it." Holiday said hanging up, "Well, I`m done here, the fleet Admiral wants the seven overlords to deal with you brats, oh and were blowing you're ship to kingdom come."

"Wait, no I worked so hard on that!" Leo said.

The Argo II went up in flames, everything just…gone.

Valdez fell on his face pounding the ground crying over his lost ship. Holiday tipped her hat and left.

"Well that was a complete wasteful and painful experience, I feel the same way I did when I saw Wrestlemania 27, raped and mortally disappointed." Annabeth said.

"We need help, Frank help me make a rainbow." Percy said.

Frank and Percy found a small waterfall-creek; Percy and Frank balanced their weapons so the light made a rainbow.

"Oh goddess Iris please accepts this offering." They said.

They flipped a drachma into the rainbow.

"Connect us to Chiron please." Percy said.

The image shifted to Chiron reading a book.

"Percy! It`s been almost a year, how are you my boy? I see you made a new friend." Chiron said.

"Hi." Frank said.

"Chiron, you know those old stories about elemental humans, and theories on alternate realities? What can you tell us about those?" Percy said.

"Hmmm, Gaea`s military eh?" Chiron said scratching his beard, "I know Zeus forbade the use of Elemental humans a long time ago, their power was too destructive, basically their power comes from their own pure energy, however they also take on an elements weakness, but for now you should worry about the overlord."

"What are those?" Percy asked.

However their conversation was cut off by an arrow shot.

Frank and Percy turned around to see a woman in the shadows, notching another bolt at them.


	15. Hunted by pain

ZANG! The arrows of lightning shot pass Frank and Percy.

A loud bird screech shot out and a woman perched herself on a rock.

She was around 5ft7, dressed in a formal white buttoned shirt and black jeans, her eyes were gold (somehow) and she had long black hair tied into a ponytail.

A leather jacket with the falcon on it clung from her shoulders like a cape.

"Mein name is Samantha, one of the seven overlords." She said loading her bow.

In the sunlight her form became much clearer, she had talons for hands and bird feet, with wings hanging from her arms, she looked harpy-like.

"Damn it, this is one of those guys, Holiday and Jason was going on about." Frank said.

Percy drew his sword while Frank loaded explosive bolts.

Frank returned fire while Percy shot a wave of ice.

Samantha let loose a screech and shattered the projectiles.

"Nice try." Samantha said. She fired a wave of arrows, Percy and Frank dodged them but when they exploded a swarm of black smoke began drawing them in.

"This isn't smoke!" Frank said. "It`s pure gravity, it neutralizes demi-god abilities." Samantha said.

A large bolt of lightning pierced through the sky and shattered the arrows.

Jason flew in, his gladius in hand. "Jason!" Frank exclaimed.

"A little nectar I'm back up, I'm guessing this is one of the overlords." Jason said.

"Yes, now demi-gods just give me Jackson, and then die." Samantha said loading her bow.

"Wait!" Frank said. Samantha lowered her bow.

"Let`s make this a match of marksmen, I`m considered to be pretty good with a bow, and you clearly are an expert, let`s compare skills." Frank said.

"Okay." She said. Frank and Samantha stood at opposite sides of the clearing. Frank took the first shot and unleashed with a sulfur arrow. The arrow zinged past Samantha like nothing. Franks eyes widened, he almost never missed a clear target.

"Don't fret Zhang, I have the falcon`s eyesight and speed, you cannot possibly outdo my superior marksman skills." Samantha said.

She notched an arrow with a dagger tip and shot the arrow.

Frank took out a white arrow with Chinese writing and a rooster head tip, he launched it and Samantha`s arrow burned on impact with it.

"Impressive." Samantha said.

"I normally would save this for a special occasion, but I'm at my ropes end here, this is a sacred arrow, the heavenly dragoon as it`s called." Frank said.

He notched a blue and gold arrow with white Chinese writing on it.

Frank launched it and the arrow peeled back to reveal a white multi headed dragon.

It blasted white waves of fire, however when the smoke cleared, Frank looked down to see slash marks on his stomach.

Samantha was literally an inch behind him. She notched an arrow preparing to fire, when he turned around.

"Marks on the back are very disgraceful to a warrior." Frank said smirking.

Samantha smiled and slashed Frank`s chest with her talon`s. Frank fell back, blood trickling from his wound.

"Frank!" Percy and Hazel yelled drawing their swords. "Relax, I did not kill him, there are six more overlords for you to face, tell Frankie I look forward to the rematch." Samantha said flying off.

"Frank, oh please don't die." Hazel cried.

"Well, technically I can only die if the stub burns out." Frank said chuckling.

"Damn, two hours here, and we've already lost our ship and gotten our asses kicked." Clarisse said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, still accepting Oc's, the fire theme has been over used so no more fire! <strong>

**No lava or magma either it`s been used, the snake cat and falcon have been used, so please, come up with something else, arigato.**

** Thanks Than Klesh, and I've decided to use the original plot again once Percy gets captured, and no it`s not soon. **


	16. i have no freakin idea what to call this

**Still accepting characters blah-blah-blah, no fire or magma blah-blah-blah, I will update as soon as this god-damn school year finally fucking ends! I`m serious my creativity and energy is being drained every day I go there.**

** Oh and spoiler Annabeth IS on the Argo II sorry to those who thought she wasn't.**

* * *

><p>Percy and company stumbled on the Archipelago, trying to find a sign of life other than the scary women that have been trying to kill them.<p>

The half-bloods walked until they found a small western style town.

"Oh yes, food, hydration, atmosphere!" Valdez happily called out.

Everyone almost barreled into the town before Clarisse noticed something on a large bill-board in front of the entrance.

"Oh no, guys, you're not going to like this." She said.

Everyone`s heart sank when they noticed their own wanted posters on the bill-board.

**WANTED: Perseus Jackson: alive, bounty: $440,000,000**

**WANTED: Jason Grace: Dead, bounty: $400,000,000**

**WANTED: Annabeth Chase: Dead or Alive, Bounty: $315,000,000**

**WANTED: Clarisse La Rue: Dead or Alive, Bounty: $300,000,000**

**WANTED: Frank Zhang: Dead Alive if possible, Bounty: $249,000,000**

**WANTED: Hazel Levesque: Dead or Alive, Bounty: $200,000,000**

**WANTED: Piper Mclean: Dead or Alive, Bounty: $122,000,000**

**WANTED: Leo Valdez: Dead, Bounty: $108,000,000**

"Oh my gods, I can't believe we all have over a hundred million bounties." Frank said, gripping his poster.

"I can't believe they want me dead!" Leo shrieked, "And only a hundred and eight million, those ass-holes am I not good enough?"

"Hmm, they want me dead to; I guess four-hundred million is enough to make anyone kill, and they still want you alive Percy." Jason said.

"Now that's a lot of money to bring someone in alive." Percy said.

"We need to lay low, that's why I have these." Piper said.

Piper took out a small make up box and began to spray a special perfume on them that changed them into posh looking cowboys.

"Hmm, oh we look so cute." Piper said.

"I hate cute." Clarisse said.

"Can we just go?" Hazel asked.

The half-bloods strolled into town, passing by some crude looking dudes.

The teens strolled into a western looking dinner. The half-bloods sat up at front while the waiter came up to them.

"Well, what can I do you for?" He asked. "Um, some water and any meat you got back there." Percy said. "You got any cash?" The waiter asked. "Um, do you accept gold coins?" Percy asked. "Drachmas, eh? Relax kid; everyone here is under the rule of the giants." The waiter said leaving to get their food.

"Hey you guys!" Someone called.

The teens turned around to see some smug guys in flashy clothing and shades. "You kiddies can't fool us; we know your six of the seven heroes and those two wanted girls." The guys said.

"Hey their collective bounties are close to a trillion, and we can earn more than half a billion if we kill Blondie and ferret-face." Another guy said.

"I am not ferret faced!" Leo protested. Before anyone could react Valdez`s angry boiled u and shot some bolts of fire setting the diner a-blaze.

"Run!" Jason yelped.

The teens ran as Valdez blasted, burned and struck out at everyone.

The guys in the diner exited, burning to death. Several more bounty hunters came out brandishing weapons and bets.

Jason, Percy and Frank drew their weapons and took the hunters head on.

Percy froze some guys in their track and sliced through them as Jason spiraled some thunder their way.

Annabeth sped and sliced through the hunters while Clarisse`s rage boiled them alive. Hazel cut some guys down with her spatha's while riding on Frank who began to maul people as a Bengal tiger.

"Now this I like." Clarisse said. Valdez came out and put some holes in the remaining hunter's chests.

"We need to clear out before someone shows up." Percy said.

The kids reached the edge of the town before being stopped by a big guy, dressed in MMA gear, the gear was green and scaly, the guy had huge muscles that looked like they were in constant motion, he had buzz-cut blonde hair and cold black eyes.

"Brock Lesnar?" Frank asked in shock.

"No, I am…Zackary Hitman, the snake overlord, and I'm here for, you son of Jupiter." Zack said, pointing a scaly finger at Jason.


	17. The snake of pain

**Okay I've been hearing that the administers are doing a sweep of m-rated fics, though to be honest that's more than half of (good) fanfiction being genocide. **

**So if you have a petition to get the administers to stop this or at least ad an MA rating let me know I will sign it.**

** To be honest I thought the administers were cool for not riding people on their rules, though I think the ban is only for forums and communities so please, exclude certain stories until we get more knowledge.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this Jason." Percy said.<p>

Percy sized Zack up, he looked about 6ft3, and his weight was defiantly over two-fifty.

"He`s a snake, he must've been giving power to handle you, but you beat a titan so this should be easy pickings." Frank said.

"Y-yes, my roman bare hand fighting should come in handy." Jason said.

Jason removed his shirt and Zack did the same. Zack put on a pair of 4xxxl gloves and offered Jason a pair.

"Well maybe I shouldn't…yeah I should." Jason said putting on his gloves.

Jason charged in, but a shoulder block from Zack knocked Jason down. Jason returned to his feet only to have Zack tackle him down and bash his mouth with three elbow strikes.

Jason spout out some blood, but got to his feet just fine, Zack landed a fist to Jason`s head busting him open.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Zack said.

"Shut up and fight." Jason said.

Jason returned with some strikes of his own, only using his natural strength of course, unfortunately Zack caught one of Jason`s pop fists and locked him in a kumara. Jason tried to restrain the pained look on his face; finally Zack felt a shredding motion on his back.

Percy threw a white towel in and dragged Jason back.

"Enough, me and Clarisse are your opponents now." Percy said.

Zack slipped into a new form, his muscles became bigger and much more moist and scaly, hi nails and fangs became black and longer, finally two black horns extended from his skull.

"Okay, now die!" Zack said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, this is being made on a library computer.**

**The reason I`ve been gone for a while is my computer broke down, so I`ll have to wait for the laptop. **

**So, when I get my new lap-top I'll update my stories, but don't worry this is only temporary, when I get my lap-top I`ll delete this A/N. **


	19. It was all a lie

The darkness of the pit swirled around Perc, suffocating him until his eyes fluttered open and his mouth gasped for air. Percy`s vision was blurry as he staggered to his feet, when he reached a stable footing the room had stopped spinning around him. The last thing Percy remembered was a fight between himself and some giant snake being. When Percy`s vision finally did return he was shocked to find himself underneath a stone archway and a valley full of sacraficial pits lining the stairs.

"Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel? Where are you guys?" Percy asked.

Nothing answered back as Percy walked down the stairs, his eyes on guard in case any of the pits burst flames. When Percy reached the bottom he continued to scan his surroundings, wherever he was it was dark and smelled of pure monster, the only light came from the dripping stalactites above. Percy dove into his pocket and was comforted by the familiar grip of riptide in it`s pen form. Percy continued to walk forward until he bumbed into something. When he looked down at what he bumped into he became very confused, it looked like a lab table from a mad-scientist film with a white sheet covering it. A familiar memory of Kronos flashed into Percy`s mind. He really didn`t want to relive this, but curiosity got the better of him. Percy pulled back the sheet and revealed a teenage girl with blonde hair, dressed in a beautiful green gown with pictures of the historical events. It was his girlfriend Annabeth sleeping with a huge grin on her face.

"Annabeth, Annabeth wake up!" Percy yelled, trying to shake his girlfriend awake. This brought no results however as Annabeth continued to sleep.

"I wouldn`t bother if I were you." The voice of Gaea rang.

Percy uncapped riptide and turned to see a tall and lovely woman in an earthly brown dress walking toward him, her black hair flowing and her eyes closed. When Gaea`s eyes opened a green shock-wave burst threw the room. Percy stumbled back as Gaea continued to walk toward him.

"You`re problanly confused my little pawn, so allow me to explain," Gaea said. "Everything you have seen, those naughty little thoughts about the romans and your pretty little conquest to find me...was an illusion, just something I planted in you to help you sleep."

Percy`s eyes widened and he dropped riptide as the sound of celestial metal echeod throughout the pit.

"So...that was all...an illusion?" Percy said in disbelif.

"Yes, but in all truth, I had no idea you had such naughty thoughts," Gaea said chucling and biting her lower lip. "I wonder if Annabeth is having the same perverted dreams."

"Shut-up Gaea!" Percy said picking up riptide, "Now what do you want with us?"

Gaea clapped her hands and an army of goulish looking giants appeared. Percy took a fighting stance and prepared for an attack. The giants clapped their hands and chains appeared from the ground,locking up Percy`s wrists and dragging him down. Gaea strutted over and knelt next to Percy.

"To answer your question, I need your blood and the blood of your girly friend," Gaea said, "The blood of a young and powerful demigod couple can restore the power of a much more ancient couple."

"So you want Annabeth`s blood to fully awaken you?" Percy guessed.

Gaea nodded her head.

"But...what do you need mine for?" Percy asked.

Gaea stood up and let out a wicked laugh. Tossing her head back and scaring the goul faced giants.

"Ah, that dear boy, is the million dollar question." Gaea said.

Gaea walked over Percy`s body and snapped her fingers at a giant. The giant fadded away and a golden urn on a pedastal appeared. Gaea picked up the urn and lifted the lid, she sniffed the inside and shuttered. Percy recognized them as sexual shudders, like the ones in his illusions.

"This is what remains of my husbands physical form." Gaea said whisfully.

"You`re planning to resurect Ouranos?" Percy yelled.

"What, no, I never wish to see that abusive ego-maniac ever again!" Gaea shouted setting the urn down gently. "These are the remains of the physical form of Tartarus."

It took some time but the purpose of Percy`s blood finally sank in.

"You are not using my blood to bring him back!" Percy yelled.

"Oh come now Perseus,all I need is a good pint, it`s not like I need to kill you." Gaea said.

Gaea clapped her hands again, this time some goulish looking doctors appeared armed with rusty roman swords. The chains disappeared and Percy re-armed himself. One of the gouls stepped forward and Percy slashed him to dust, but he re-formed.

"Oh right, THIS is the place all things killed by heros go, great it`s the quest for rome all over again," Percy said, "Except this time the king of beasts and the golden queen aren`t here to bail me out."

The gouls all circled in as Percy backed up until he bumped into the slab Annabeth was on. Gaea`s laughter echeod as she licked her fingers in anticipation for her big victory. The laughter turned into a sneer however when the gouls began to fade into dust and not reform. Percy looked up to see a warrior in greek battle armor slashing his way through the goul field.

"Grab Annabeth and let`s go." The warrior said.

Percy picked up his girlfriend and fled with the warrior as Gaea screamed and ordered her giants to pursue them. When they had ran a couple hundred feet, Percy and the warrior stopped to rest by a black creek.

"Thanks man," Percy said. "Say, how did you know who Annabeth is?"

The warrior took off his helm and ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair, his blue eyes shined with a mischievous gleam, and a long white scar made his otherwise handsome face look rather angry.

"Luke, Luke is that you?" Percy asked.

"In the flesh, so to speak." Luke said setting down his sword.

"But wait, I thought you were in Elysium?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, about that," Luke said, rubbing the back of his head. "Hades said I had to spend five years down here, one for each year I did something wrong...that and he just doesn`t like me."

Percy rubbed his head as akward silence broke out.

"So, you`re going to help us now?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, although there isn`t anywhere to hide," Luke said. "Gaea has the place under full control and she won`t stop until she gets you two."

"Got that right ass-hole." Gaea said.

Percy and Luke picked up there swords as Gaea herself walked toward them, a halberd in her hand. Gaea swung her Halberd and blasted the two boys back. Golden chains locked around them as the goul giants appeared.

"Now let`s start the ritual already!"


	20. Tartarus rising pt1

"You know I just wanted a nice easy life, one where me and Annabeth can retire, have kids, and grow old together," Percy said. "Not being asphyxiated in the darkest pit in the world so some insane primordial being can rise."

"I just wanted to change the world." Luke said.

"And I want you two to SHUT THE HELL UP! You idiots are ruining my moment!" Gaea huffed.

The giants had Percy and Luke chained to a pair of golden slabs, Annabeth was also tied down to a golden slab, though she was still asleep. Gaea took up the urn and poured the ashes over a silver reflective glass. Gaea carefully placed the glass on a golden slab. Gaea laid herself on another golden slab and looked lovingly at the glass filled with the ashes of Tartarus.

"Wake the girl." Gaea said, not taking her eyes of the ashes.

A black light flashed over Annabeth`s face, her eyes flustered open and she looked around, very confused.

"Percy and...Luke? Where are we, and whats happening." Annabeth asked.

"Short version, Gaea captured us, put us to sleep and now she`s going to take our blood and end the world." Percy said. "Oh and Luke is here to say hi."

Before Annabeth could respond a thrity-foot giant dressed in beastial like bronze battle armor walked in, his green dragon legs and dread-locks were dripping with poisonous vipers. The giant`s toothy grin left a foul oder which oddly enough made the pit smell a little better.

"Polybotes." Percy said.

"Ah child of Neptune," Polybotes said, "It`s so good to see you again, especially under these conditions,"

Polybotes ran his trident against Percy`s face, careflu not to cut him.

"Mother, when you`re done with him, I can keep him as my pet right?" Polybotes asked.

"Of course sweetie, and as for the girl...well I really don`t care what happens to her." Gaea said.

The sacraficial pits on the archway steps lit up and the goulish giants began chanting in ancient greek. A snake slithered out of Polybotes`s scalp and onto his shoulder, the snake coughed up a small knife that levitated twoard Annabeth. The knife slashed her leg open, causing Annabeth to scream in pain. Another snake slithered out of Polybotes and upchucked a funnel and pump. The funnel and pump collected the blood from Annabeth`s wound.

"Annabeth, calm down I`ll get you out of here...somehow." Percy tried to promise.

Percy`s vision went blurry again when he looked down and saw riptide piercing his ankle. One of the snakes had taken his sword and was using it to slice Percy open. When the pump and funnel had collected Percy`s blood, it levitated over to the golden slabs Gaea and the ashes of Tartarus were on.

"Finally, my husband and I...will rule the earth, I`m so happy." Gaea said, a chlorophyll tear running down her cheek.

"Brothers...it`s time!" Polybotes roared.

The room began to shake and two pillars of muck began to take form, one turned white and pale green as a humaniod giant with green legs and weapon laced dread-locks stepped forward. The other one turned to a pure golden spiral and golden giant with rusty dragon legs and ruby dread-locks strutted forward.

"Porphyrion, Alcyoneus, it`s finally time, mother and father will rise again, and we shall rule over all." Polybotes laughed.

His brothers joined in with his chuckling until Gaea`s hissing interupted them. The giants stopped and turned to watch the ritual. Gaea`s body turned into a brown and green pile of muck and ash. The goulish doctors stepped forward, chanting in Greek and latin as they poured Annabeth`s blood over Gaea`s muck and Percy`s blood over the ashes of Tartarus. The ashes began to boil and take shape, the muck and remains grew bones, organs and veins until they stopped. A long silence broke out before the entire pit shook violently with a white and green shockwave.

The remains of Gaea had finished and the earth goddess stood up in her new body. Gaea`s body was now very womanly, curves in the right places and very busty. Her hair was now bright blonde and black and tied into a ponytail. One of her eyes was an earthly green and the other was gray like Annabeth`s.

"Yes, finally, FINALLY!" Gaea said, throwing up her hands in victory. "Thanks to you daughter of Athena, I can finally rise without being stuck to the earth and rule like the queen I was always meant to be. And as fo my king..."

Gaea faultered off as Tartarus`s ashes turned black and began sucking in the darkness. Finally the form of a teenage boy leaped off the slab, his hair was black as were his eyes, the darkness formed a reaper like cloak around him until he was fully clothed. Tartarus turned and held his hand out to his wife.

"Gaea, come here." Tartarus said,his voice was so similar to Percy`s even Percy thought he said that.

Gaea pulled Tartarus into an embrace and started to kiss him, as the pit god gropped one of her buxom boobs. The sickingly romantic moment was broken up by the sound of Giants screaming in pain. The half-bloods looked up to see the Argo II blasting it`s way through the giants.

"Don`t worry guys, we`re here to save the day!" Leo yelled.

He and Jason fired off bolts of lightning and fire at the gouls while Nico and Hazel sliced off the chains.

"Thank Poseidon you guys are here." Percy said relieved.

"Um...are those two just going to continue to make-out?" Piper asked.

"Don`t ask questions run!" Luke yelled.

The half-bloods fled back to the ship as Gaea and Tartarus began to take each-other on the floor.


End file.
